


Competition

by thundercracer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Poly, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, gettin physical... physical, just... smut really, some gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Honestly just smut without plot. Kaede and Angie have a fun idea to bring into their bedroom. Miu's not sure what's going on, but she's gonna win.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in almost a month. There was a huge fire near my house and I just started with school and now my parents are trying to rope me into their financial issues... so it's been very stressful for me and not a good mindset to finish fics in ahaha... but I hope you sinners like it? 
> 
> It's my first time writing something like this so I hope it doesn't suck too bad

Miu knew something was wrong when she lowered her lips to the soft skin of Kaede’s neck and received nothing but a sharp inhale of breath as a reward. Irritated, she attempted to suckle at her girlfriend’s collar bone and… got nothing.

  
She pulled back, pouting, and looked into Kaede’s eyes. They were glittering in excitement, and Miu saw the expression mirrored in Angie’s sea foam colored eyes as she looked to her other lover as well.

  
Kaede was usually pretty vocal - Angie not as much, but never this quiet - so Miu thought it was a little strange both girls were being so silent. She’d been getting muffled gasps and soft breaths in place of pitched whines and moans all night.

  
She huffed, growling out, “What gives?”

  
“Miu, we’re trying to make things interesting!”

  
“Interesting?” She scoffed. “How? By being quiet? That’s boring as fuck, you two. I like being praised for my good work so giving me the quiet treatment is kind of a turn off, I’ll have you know.”

  
"Well, you really do a good job, Miu,” Kaede interjected, a quirked smile on her face, “but Angie and I thought we could make things a little more interesting. Make a game out of it.”

“A… a game?” Miu questioned. “What? Am I so boring we’ve got to make games up for you two to get off now?”

“No, silly Billy!” Angie corrected, booping Miu on the nose. “Angie and Kaede were thinking we could make it a sexy little contest! Whoever moans first has to do something for the winner!"

This sparked Miu’s competitive side, somewhat pushing her insecurity down. “But wait. There’s three of us.”

“Yeah!” Kaede’s smile only brightened. “That just means the winner has to beat out two people, Miu. What? Don’t think you can keep quiet for that long? You really _are_ the loud type…”

“Shut up!” Miu knew she was being baited. “Whatever, I’m down. I’ll just have to kick both your asses; easy peasy.”

  
“Oh! Easy peasy!” Angie parroted. “Lemon squeazy! Kaede! Miu thinks she’s going to win!”  
Kaede only smiled at both of them. “Well, I’m hoping that neither of you win, to be perfectly honest.”

  
“Wait,” Miu thought of something. “If the loser has to do something for the winner… are there two losers?”

  
“Oh! Miu brings up a good point!” Angie leaned back on her palms. “Angie thinks two losers would be pretty hot.”

  
“Well…” Kaede seemed to consider this. “I feel regardless of the results, there’ll be nothing but winning for everyone with a situation like this, really.”

  
“Fuck it. Fine. Be prepared to lose though,” Miu murmured, deciding to continue on Kaede’s neck, now with an extra goal in mind. “I’m pretty fucking hot.”

  
She immediately bit Kaede’s shoulder, hard, as she felt Angie reach around and slip a hand into the front of Miu’s panties, rubbing her.

  
Kaede seemed to jolt from the bite, but managed to stay quiet as well. Miu heard Angie let out a disappointed sigh from behind her, though she continued rubbing at Miu’s front.

  
Angie swirled her tongue around Miu’s ear, dragging it slowly around the lobe. Miu wanted to let out a breathy moan but she held it in and clenched her thighs together. She could survive this, no fucking problem! And then Kaede joined in on her other side. She nibbled at her ear and began trailing down the neck towards her collarbone and Miu didn't think she'd ever felt something closer to torture. But she wouldn't moan; she couldn't.

  
She bit down another gasp as Angie raked fingertips against her thigh, digging in. Kaede moved to her breasts, kneading gently. Miu sighed in appreciation, though not making any vocal noise. Kaede almost looked crestfallen, but quickly moved to take one into her mouth. She pinched the other nipple roughly and Miu fought the urge to keen.

  
Angie continued to rub circles in her thighs and she couldn't help but find them ganging up on her both unfair and incredibly hot. She had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering as Angie pressed an open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh just as Kaede bit down gently on her nipple.

  
“You two bitches are just trying to get me out!”

  
Kaede took one hand and splayed it over Miu’s stomach, causing her to almost squeak out at the sudden touch. Kaede continued to caress her stomach, causing it to churn as heat  pooled in her lower abdomen.

  
“Well yeah, Mi… that’s kind of the point.”

  
“Not fucking fair!”

  
Angie lowered herself between her legs and her breath pitched. If Miu thought it was difficult to stay quiet her challenge was just getting started.

  
"Kaede... Angie breathed out, voice filled with disbelief. "She's soaked..."

  
Kaede paused her administrations to join Angie. "Oh goodness... you're right. She's practically dripping... oh Miu how have you kept so composed?"

  
Panting heavily, struggling not to make a sound, Miu never felt less composed in her life and hoped to express this by glaring at her lovers.

  
“I’m gonna fucking win.”

  
She swiftly plunged a hand into Kaede’s light mane of hair, giving a proper tug. Kaede gasped at the sudden contact and Miu brought them into a proper sitting position, kissing the other girl hard.

  
She knew kisses were one of Kaede’s weak spots; so if she was going to get her, it would probably be here. Though… she realized, moments into this decision, that Kaede preferred keeping her dom position and title in place.

  
Kaede swirled her tongue around her own, dipping fingertips against Miu’s hips. Miu felt her heart racing, digging blunt nails against Kaede’s scalp. They parted just to join almost immediately again.

  
Rather than feeling left out, Angie decided to start working on Kaede’s breasts, figuring it would be best to ally herself with whoever had the upper hand. She knew Kaede’s affinity for kisses as much as Miu did, and she went right to work.

  
_Sneaky little-_

  
Miu’s comeuppance came with her need to breathe. She didn’t want to break apart - _this is my only chance_ \- but the human necessity of oxygen had her beat. And as she pulled away, a silver thread connected the two still. Kaede separated it with a flick of her tongue, her gaze steady, lips quirked in a self satisfied smile.

  
“You thought you could get me, Miu?”

  
“I was sure fucking hoping so.”

  
“Well you’re gonna need a lot more than-” she was cut off by her own voice trailing off into a breathy mewl. Angie had begun rubbing the front of Kaede’s panties, cupping a breast in the other hand, lips smirking against the blonde’s shoulder.

  
“Out!”

  
“Angie, that’s- Hnng! That’s not fair!”

  
“All is fair in love and war! And sex, I guess! Now help me get Miu down!”

  
And with that, Kaede - more than happy to help - pinned Miu down as Angie went off to grab something.

  
“Oh what, just because you’re out means that you’re gonna just help her beat me!? She’s the one who got _you_ out! Shouldn’t this be the other way around?” Miu pleaded desperately, attempting to make an ally in these trying times.

  
“Hmm…” Kaede seemed to think this over. “You might be right… but I also kinda wanna see what she has in mind. So too bad!”

  
Miu glared. “I see how it is. Don’t think for one second-” she nearly bit her tongue as she heard and felt a sudden vibration pressing against her clit.

  
“You,” she panted, “you wouldn’t _dare_ -”

  
And, Angie being the devil she was, simply grinned wider before turning the intensity up. Miu was able to see; _using my own model! The nerve!_

  
And Kaede really was right; Miu was the vocal type. They all were. It was taking everything to not howl with pleasure. And she knew Angie could tell.  
Kaede simply hummed lightly, massaging her breasts as Angie began to use her mouth against her. It felt heavenly… and as much as Miu wanted to stay silent, her endurance was being tested.

  
She could feel herself clenching… wanting more than just a tongue and a vibrator to get herself off.

  
And then - to both her delight and utter horror - she felt Angie slip in one finger… two… pumping them so slowly, _so infuriatingly slowly_ … That, paired with Kaede’s feather light kisses against the soft flesh of her breasts… eyelashes fluttering faintly against the skin… She knew it was over.

  
She couldn’t help it. She moaned, low and long, desperate to be heard.

  
“Nyahaha! Miu Miu lost!”

  
“Am- ah! Am I really losing right now though?”

  
Angie hummed, smiling. “No, not really. You want more?”

  
“ _Please_!”

  
“Well, only since you asked so nicely!”

  
Angie slipped in her third finger, alternating between speeds, driving Miu wild. Kaede assisted, running fingers against her thighs and kissing her along her jugular.

  
She keened loudly as she came, not really feeling any shame in her defeat. Angie was always a shifty little bitch… but Miu loved her for it.

  
“Well, you got each of us out,” she growled, turning to the self satisfied member of their little triad. “So, now it’s your turn. The losers _did_ have to do something for the winner, after all.”

  
Kaede’s eyes glinted with want as they stared at their deeper skinned lover, watching her cheeks darken.

  
“I absolutely agree, Miu. We should get right on that. What do you want then, Angie? For your _reward_.”

  
“Ah… ah, um, Angie doesn’t really need anything-”

  
_Oh now SHE’S getting flustered? We’ll fucking see about that._

  
“Kaede, keep her busy. I’m getting the strap on.”

  
“Miu!” Angie squealed as Kaede blew a raspberry against their lover. “No!” she laughed as Kaede tickled her ribs. “Not fair!”

  
“As if you’ve been playing fair!” Miu called over her shoulder, reaching into their drawer. “We’ll show you what it’s like, you little vixen!”

  
Miu quickly adjusted the strap on, adjusting herself in front of Angie. Kaede sat just beyond her, keeping her legs spread.

  
“You ready, baby?” Miu asked, voice low and husky.

  
Angie, embarrassed simply nodded. Miu loved seeing her like this… it was a side of Angie no one got to see but them. She did and said all sorts of embarrassing shit all the time, but when it was her turn to be on the receiving end… Well. Miu had to say it was pretty hot.  
She slipped herself in and Angie sighed at the sensation. She waited a moment before pulling, almost all the way out, and then slamming back in. The squeal she received was more than worth all the torture her girlfriends had been putting her through. Miu decided that this was to serve as Angie’s retribution.

  
This pace was kept, Miu pulling the strap on out right to the entrance before pushing right back in. It was a much slower pace than Angie was used to receiving, the pressure in her abdomen building oh so slowly… She was getting frustrated.

  
“Miu!” she wailed. “Please stop teasing!”

  
“Hm? Oh? But I thought you enjoyed some teasing?”

  
“No! Not on me!”

  
Kaede hummed from behind her. “Now that doesn’t sound very fair, love. You’re a masterpiece… let us enjoy you a little.”

  
“No! You’re being embarrassing! Faster, _please_!”

  
Without any word, any warning, Miu dropped her previous pace, thrusting at a sudden swift rate.

  
“Well, if you’re gonna fucking beg for it, I guess we’d better appease you. Do you like that, Ange?” Miu growled into Angie’s ear. “That feel good, baby?”

  
“ _Miu_!”

“Heh,” she panted, smiling devilishly. “That’s what I thought.”  
Angie, face flushed a deep wine color, silvery threads of her hair sprawled about her… Miu thought she could almost come again, from this…

  
“Yeah Miu, aahhn! With me!”

  
_Fuck I said that out loud…_

  
Miu felt the pressure building up again, always finding Angie’s begging a turn on. She certainly didn’t feel like disappointing her lover…

And disappoint she didn’t. Just as Angie squealed with her own release, Miu groaned and felt the heat of her second climax pooling between her legs.

Kaede laughed lightly, lovingly, from off to the side. “You two are too much… Really sexy, you know?”

Miu looked down at Angie, who was completely down for the count. She smiled, gentle and sweet, brushing a thumb over the tears that had gathered in the corners of Angie’s eyes.

“That feel good?”

“Yeah…”

“Wanna go again?”

Kaede gasped, laughing. “Miu! She just finished-”

“Yeah! Kaede’s turn!”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
